EDC Board Archive August 2029
= EDC Message: 22/1 Posted Author OOC: RE: Exos Thu Aug 07 Nate Briar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A lot of ideas have popped up recently about modifications and ideas. Like changing up the Talon. Let's figure out what we want and see if something can, perhaps, be done? = EDC Message: 22/2 Posted Author OOC: RE: Exos Thu Aug 07 Noah Wolfe ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ What do you mean? Like modding the current assigned combat objects with AP? Or changing the base stats for the combat objects so 'maybe' they don't suck so bad? = EDC Message: 22/3 Posted Author Trouble With a Capital Xabat Mon Aug 11 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** Compton Xabat, former Protectorate soldier and current terrorist aligned with the French government, has been confirmed as being at the Olympics in the Six Lasers system. Xabat confronted me after my match with Lieutenant James Bailey. Although I can't arrest him here, I was able to tell him off. Regardless, be on the alert for any dangerous or illegal activities by Xabat. - Colonel Marissa Faireborn = EDC Message: 22/4 Posted Author OOC: Seekers and androids Mon Aug 18 Apocryphacius ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hey, we have a dead Seeker in the basement, a few Quintesson-made androids, and a Quintesson holo-projector. I would really like to get in a scene or a few of taking these apart for reverse-engineering purposes. The dead Seeker, for example, could help with upgrades to the Talons. Would anyone be interested in this sort of thing? Maybe we could fit in a scene or two of it during Nate's Training Period? = EDC Message: 22/5 Posted Author Re: Seekers and Androids Mon Aug 18 Gabriel Henshaw ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Personally, I would love to do that sort of thing. Dedzone's body sitting in R&D is something that should be getting looked at for reverse-engineering purposes. The androids... I could see advancements in cybernetics technology for limbs and the like (think Luke Skywalker's cybernetic hand at the end of Episode V as opposed to Anakin Skywalker's arm in Episode III). Sadly, though, I fear that true R&D roleplay isn't going to get us too far -- I'm pretty sure we won't be allowed to even /touch/ subspace as something to work up and develop, let alone the more complicated stuff like mass-shunting and size-changing in transformations. I think we're lucky to have transformable exos like the Talon or Warthog right now, as it is. Perhaps something we should work on (or try to discuss) via Nate in an OOC meeting -- granted, that would mostly work with us MedtechOps EDCers. Still, though, I like the general premise, and it would be nice to see what we could do, as well as know what we won't be allowed to do, in reverse-engineering Cybertronian and Quintesson technology. = EDC Message: 22/6 Posted Author OOC: Seekers and Androids Wed Aug 20 James Bailey ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I think it's a great idea to get a few scenes out of the things you mentioned Apoc. I'd definately be interested! Gabe, I hear what you're saying but I feel there can be a lot of fun in the R&D roleplaying even if it doesn't bring any codewise advances. I think just the scenes and the RP would be fun and would give us something to do. Maybe it would give some advantages, not in subspace or complicated stuff but with the new Exo's Nate was talking about or even other technology that ICly helps the Earth but not necessarily in a military way (and thus won't need to be restricted for MUSH-balancing issues or whatever). = EDC Message: 22/7 Posted Author RE: Redfield Thu Aug 21 Nate Briar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Audio Only: "It seems like Redfield got himself into trouble during the Olympics and that the Nepsan authorities detained him. Fortunately, they don't seem to understand or know much about our species. For straters, we are seventy to seventy-five percent water. Beetle... Andi... Asgeir, check into this issue and see if you can talk sense to these people and get Jayson out of that prison before he gets himself into more trouble. Henshaw, get our waterbased exo's ready for refitment with water pumps and waterbased weapons. Think supersoakers. Sam, since I heard you enjoyed playing in the snow, figure out the best way to get a giant chunk of ice to be stored as a reserve for the water based weapon systems. We're making a new exo - the Tsunami class. Just incase we can't peacefully get Jayson out, we'll do it black ops style with the Nepsans' weakness. A peaceful way though. Unless... they happen to be Gremlins or the Witch from the Wizard of Oz." = EDC Message: 22/8 Posted Author Lawyering up Jayson Fri Aug 22 Richard Rimmer ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Richard Rimmer it sitting in an outside bar on the planet Nepsa, wrapped in a silver parka, every word he utters causing steam to eminate from his mouth. He sips on a gargleberry flavour milkshake. "Now, I know Jayson has had his problems, but we all know that he /probably/ didn't steal any crown jewels, and I don't think anyone wants him to go to the filk mines for 200 years. I'd be the first person to go and rescue him. Honest. Sadly though we don't have to see my heroism in action, because I have hired esteemed space lawyer 'Cronos Dust' to investigate the case against Jayson and make sure that justice prevails. Unless Jayson DID actually do it, in which case I have firm confidence that he will shank the system and get him off on a technicality." = EDC Message: 22/9 Posted Author Evidence Fri Aug 22 Apocryphacius ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ text Only Has anyone had a chance to examine this so-called 'evidence'? Given that it has been several days since the crime, someone who wishes Redfield ill could have easily planted the goggles there to frame him. Have these goggles been checked for his DNA? Why were the goggles not found when Monstereo was accused? I believe that the scene needs to be carefully rechecked for evidence, and the goggles in question need to be examined, as well. Even if they are Redfield's goggles, if they bear fingerprints or other DNA evidence that does not belong to him, they may have been stolen from him and planted to incriminate him. End File Category:Reports